


Outlines

by Larrytrashcan



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Harry's really bad at lying, Highschool AU, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Louis, all that fun stuff, alternative universe, fuck buddies, handjobs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrytrashcan/pseuds/Larrytrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 17 years of age, most people would have an idea of what they wanted out of life, Harry did not. He was quite content with doing nothing in life but Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Louis loves football and Harry definitely doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlines

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent so much time on this and neglected all my A-levels lmao,writing it has been one of the most stressful experiences of my life. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if everyone hates it.

Hiding behind the sports hall wasn't exactly how Harry had pictured spending his lunch time. He had quite liked to sit with Liam and make fun of the idiots playing football in the freezing cold weather but he couldn't say no to a very needy Louis Tomlinson.

"We're in the middle of school, can you not wait?" Harry hissed as Louis sucked on his collarbone, leaving a trail of bruises that were just about hidden by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh shut up as if you had anything better to do" Louis shot back, nipping especially hard at a piece of exposed skin.

Harry groaned at the sensation "Oh but I bet you do, wouldn't want that pretty little girlfriend of yours to see you getting off with another boy".

Louis rolled his eyes "How many times she is not my girlfriend." He pulled back from Harry and looked him in the eye. "Why, are you jealous?" He whispered hotly against his ear.

Harry shuddered from the contact and let out a breathy whisper "No, I just don't want my good karma being messed with."

Louis laughed into Harry's neck "you're ridiculous." His voice softened and he moved his hands to rest on Harry's chest, humming contently.

Harry took a step back, causing Louis' arms to fall to his sides and a noise of protest to escape his mouth. Harry laughed in response and picked up the bag that was laying beside his feet. "You're gonna be late for P.E." He said to a disgruntled looking Louis.

He walked towards Harry and pulled him closer by his waist "Why are you such a square? Live a little." He muttered against his lips. Attempting to kiss them but having Harry push him back, offended by his words.

"I am not I just thought you would like to be on time seen as it's Mr Taylor and he also happens to be your football coach." He muttered, looking at the ground.

"I didn't know you cared so much" Louis retorted, putting a hand over his chest in a mocking manner and picking up his own bag.

"I don't, shut up." Harry mumbled as he turned to walk away.

"Oh come on I'm just joking, what's wrong?" Louis' voice softened. 

"Nothing, I'm fine, see you later." Harry mumbled as he continued walking.

Louis sighed and grabbed a hold of Harry's wrist, turning him around."I will see you later yeah? After practice?" He asked softly as he rubbed circles into Harry's palm.

The sides of Harry lips quirks upwards into a smirk "I don't know if you've realised Louis but I'm not actually on the football team".

Louis rolled his eyes "Yes I know but you've got that book club thing or whatever haven't you? We could meet after?"

Harry's smirk was replaced by a genuine smile. Louis remembered he had book club on Fridays? It wasn't exactly surprising he supposed. After a few months of this thing they had going on he was sure to notice some things. He nodded slightly and met Louis' eyes "Yeah sure whatever." He tried to brush off.

He was met with a smile in return and shook his hand from Louis' grip, turning around to walk away again. Before he could take another step he was pulled back once again by Louis and a short chaste kiss was pressed to his lips. Harry's face reddened and Louis only smiled at his embarrassment, shooting him one more smile and walking away himself. Harry stood frozen for a while, he was always caught off guard when Louis showed him any kind of affection.

It wasn't that they hated each other but they didn't exactly like each other either. They didn't particularly know each other, there wasn't really time to talk when they were giving messy hand jobs while their parents were asleep in the next room.

This had all started off about two months ago when Harry had been dragged along to a school football match by his best friend Liam. He had been getting into the match while Harry sulked about even having to be there and occasionally checking out a few of the players.

He was walking home when he was knocked to the floor by a very apologetic fluffy haired boy. He had rambled about trying to catch up with his friend Niall and extended a hand for Harry to shake. Harry was so taken aback by the boys antics that he could only mumble a "Hi" in response.

Louis smiled wearily and left Harry with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he carried around the next week when he felt Louis' eyes following him. He was confused but flattered by the attention and decided to attend another school football match the following week to stage a run in.

Just like last time he was walking home and was met with the same fluffy haired boy, only this time he didn't run into him. He just smirked and kissed him against a tree. Just like that they had began meeting in private. At any chance they got really - in the school changing rooms, behind sheds at school, in each others rooms at night. It was just sex, and very good sex at that.

Harry was now making his way towards a grumbling Liam, he had told him he had English coursework to catch up on so he wasn't too angry at Harry but he wasn't a fan of being left on how own.

"Why are all your buttons done up?" Liam questioned, as Harry came into his eye line, voice hostile and a confused expression painted across his face.

Harry mentally cursed Louis and his inability to leave him alone for a few hours. "Its cold Liam." He said back, hoping his flushed cheeks wouldn't give him away.

Liam only nodded his head and began walking in the direction of their P.E lesson. It still annoyed Harry that he had to do an hour of exercise a week when he was in sixth form. They had opted for cricket this term as the teacher that taught it never pushed either of them to actually do anything. 

When they reached the changing rooms they both sat talking for a few minutes trying to waste as much of the lesson as possible, when they eventually started undressing Harry could feel Louis' eyes on him. He had to turn away from Liam to remove his shirt, hiding his bruised collarbones. He couldn't even see Louis and he knew he was smirking. The asshole. He was first to leave the changing room as taking the subject for A-level meant he actually wanted to be there, something Harry had never understood.

He wasted a few more minutes with Liam, spending five minutes putting on his shoes and only leaving when their teacher came in to hurry them along.

They spent the entire lesson sitting on the field and picking at the grass, throwing it at each other and anyone else that walked by. They laughed at everyone that missed the ball and refused to have a go themselves. Their teacher eventually gave up on them and sent them back to get changed early with a huff. They got changed back into their own clothes a lot quicker than they got out of them and left before the rest of their class had even started making their way back. They both stopped at the school gates as they prepared to go their separate ways "I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out yeah?" Liam questioned.

Harry nodded in return, not bothering to ask details, they always ended up laying around at Harry's eating junk food. He sent Liam a wave and began walking towards the English block.

He was halfway through book club when he realised he hasn't arranged where to meet Louis. He scrambled for his phone hoping Louis would see the message before book club ended so he didn't have to stand around like an idiot outside the boys changing rooms. Luckily Louis had already sent him a message telling him to meet him behind the sports hall. He sighed in relief and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Louis was ten minutes late, Harry had been stood there at exactly four O clock knowing Louis hated having to wait. He was growing impatient, it was extremely cold and the rips in his jeans weren't helping the matter, he considered just leaving ,maybe Louis had forgotten about it all together. As he had started walking away a hand moved across his shoulder, turning him around. He was met with a very red cheeked Louis.

"Leaving without me?" He panted "coach let us out late, I'm surprised you're still here." He was beaming.

"Hmm so am I." Harry said pointedly, making Louis laugh and take a step closer, placing a hand on his waist.

He leaned forward and briefly kissed Harry, attempting to bring him closer with his other hand.

"You have sweat on your face." Harry moaned as he pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his coat.

"It's just water, I showered idiot." He leaned forward and pressed a large sloppy kiss to Harry's cheeks, earning a noise of disgust. He would have scolded him if he hadn't been so startled by it, he stood for a few seconds before Louis called after him "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there staring at a tree?" Harry followed Louis' lead and didn't say a word.

He made a point of walking a few paces behind Louis so they weren't standing next to each other. With the way he was acting who knew what he was going to do next, he might try and hold his hand.

Louis stopped walking when he noticed Harry was behind him, waiting for him to catch up. Harry also stopped, leading to a very confused Louis giving him a questioning look.

Harry fiddled with the zipper of his coat "I walk slowly." He mumbled. Louis only rolled his eyes in response and carried on walking, almost accustomed to Harry's strange behaviour.

"Why do you go to book club?" Louis laughed, not bothering to turn around, it wasn't an unkind laugh.

"I don't know it looks good on college applications and I'm not exactly going to do a sport." He couldn't help but laugh as well.

He could just about make out the curve of Louis' lips from where he was stood. He hurried his pace and walked the rest of the way next to Louis in silence, their fingers slightly brushing now and then.

When they reached Louis' front door Harry bounced awkwardly on his feet, not following Louis' lead and walking inside.

"What are you doing? Nobody's in don't worry." Louis reassured, extending a hand for Harry to take. Harry ignored the hand that was in front of him and barged past Louis, walking straight up the stairs and to his bedroom. He automatically flopped down on the bed and waited for Louis.

It was a few minutes before Louis appeared, lips curving upward into a smile as he observed Harry's position.

"Someone's eager." He laid down on the bed next to Harry. His smile quickly faded "You haven't even taken off your shoes!" He scolded, pushing at his feet. Harry laughed as Louis pulled off the shoes himself, throwing them onto the floor and complaining about mud getting on his bed.

"Give me some credit I had to do sports today I'm tired." Harry pouted mockingly, Louis snorted in response.

"Yeah so did I and I actually did stuff, you just stood there laughing with Liam".

"Oh so you were watching me?" He teased "attacking me at lunchtime not enough for you?".

Louis shifted closer and laughed against Harry's shoulder, Harry tensed a little and Louis must have noticed because he raised his head again."I didn't attack you and of course it wasn't enough, otherwise you wouldn't be here now." He mumbled against Harry's jaw.

Harry's hang ups about Louis seemed to disappear the moment they were in this familiar surrounding. His hand came up to rub circles into Louis' back and he felt Louis lean into the touch.

Louis moved from Harry's jaw to his neck, kissing at it gently, careful not to apply too much pressure to the already painful marks he had left earlier. Harry gently hummed in appreciation and moved his hands to pull at Louis' hair.

After a few moments Louis stopped and made his way onto Harry's lap, taking off his shirt and moving to capture Harry's lips in a messy kiss.

Harry moaned into Louis' mouth and paused momentarily to remove his own shirt. He struggled with the buttons and laughed to himself as Louis sighed loudly and started helping him undo them. They carried on kissing and removing items of clothing until they were both completely naked and flushed, Louis hovering above Harry.

"Do you want to?" Louis mumbled against Harry's lips.

Harry nodded because what else would they do? They weren't exactly going to have a nice chat while naked and on top of eachother.

Louis reached out to his bedside table and removed a bottle of lube and a condom from his top drawer, Harry was pretty sure they should buy some more lube, he was certain they had been using the same bottle for months. Louis made his way back on top of Harry and opened the bottle, he coated two fingers and slowly circled Harry's hole with one, kissing him gently as he quietly whimpered, Harry thought he was going to come right then and there. 

Louis shot him a questioning look to which he nodded in response, swallowing loudly and closing his eyes. Louis pushed one finger in and began moving it around gently, earning slight moans from Harry as he did so. After a few minutes he pushed a second finger in and paused as Harry gasped and held onto his shoulder, he continued moving his fingers in and out as Harry kissed at his neck sloppily.

Louis continued fingering Harry as slowly as possible, knowing if he was too fast Harry would be done before it had even begun. Harry was growing more impatient however and at the third breathy whisper of 'please' Louis finally agreed, taking the condom from the packet beside him and sliding it on, throwing the wrapper onto the floor and steadying himself at Harry's entrance.

"You ok?" He managed to say, his forehead dripping with sweat as he began pushing inside Harry.

Harry could only weakly nod back as Louis took his first thrust. His eyes clenched shut at the mix of slight pain and pleasure, after a few more thrusts the pain had subsided and he was gripping at Louis' back completely breathless.

Louis had his head buried in Harry's neck to stifle his moans as he began quickening his pace. He moved his head to kiss Harry on the mouth, a slow lazy kiss with more teeth than tongue that had them both moaning against each other's mouths.

Harry was close and he was sure he was going to come first. But they hadn't had sex like this before, it was slow and gentle and he wanted to savour it. By the way Louis slowed his pace down slightly, Harry thought he was thinking the same thing. His head was spinning from pleasure and he was grateful nobody was in because he didn't think he could suppress the moans that were escaping his mouth. 

Louis moved his head to press kisses across Harry's jawline and moved a hand across his nipple, toying with it, causing Harry to moan even loader and surge forward, biting at Louis' shoulder. Louis let out a shuddered breath at the contact and momentarily stilled, causing a smirk to make it's way on to Harry's face, he moved his head to bite at Louis ear and leave hot breath across his skin.

Harry could see the goosebumps forming on Louis' skin as he began thrustiting his hips forward again, a lot quicker this time. He barely had time to react to the sudden movement before he felt his stomach stirring and a familiar heat building. He clung to Louis as he rode out his orgasm, whimpering into his neck and leaving scratches sprawled across his back. 

Louis soon followed and came in the condom with a grunt, his whole body shaking with pleasure. He stayed positioned on top of Harry until Harry began pushing at him slightly, meaning for him to move. He did so and laid next to Harry. 

Harry was completely gone, his eyes were barely open and he was panting into Louis' pillow. He looked over to the boy lying next to him and was glad to know he wasn't the only one that was wrecked. He could barely see his eyes through his sweat drenched fringe. After a few minutes Louis stood up and walked over to the bin, tying the condom and throwing it in before walking into the bathroom attached to his room. 

He returned with a flannel, wiping at the drying cum on his stomach and passing it to Harry. Harry was so weak he could just about to take it and dab at his own stomach before passing it back. 

Louis soon returned to laying beside Harry and closed his eyes. Harry groaned internally and began getting up, he turned his head as he heard Louis' voice "You don't have to go straight away." He said, voice hoarse. Harry was tired and he would much rather stay in bed than go out in the freezing cold. 

"Really?" He questioned half heartedly, he was probably going to stay whatever Louis replied. He hadn't stayed before but given the sex they just had he didn't think it would matter. 

"Yeah, my mum isn't back for a bit." He barely whispered, eyes shutting again and body relaxing. Harry observed him briefly, he was quite pretty like this, hell he was quite pretty all the time. 

Harry resumed his position and turned so he was facing away from Louis. There wasn't much space in Louis' single bed but Harry didn't find himself minding the warmth he got from the other boy, it was basically winter after all. 

They fell asleep almost instantly and only woke woke when Louis was frantically hitting Harry in the chest. "Ugh what the hell?" He groaned in reply, voice groggy from sleep. He soon realised what was going on as Louis climbed over him and began looking for his tracksuit bottoms. 

"Oh shit, shit, fuck." Harry whispered, jumping out of bed and stuffing his foot inside one of the legs of his jeans. He didn't even bother looking for his underwear. He had only just about done up his jeans when a fully dressed Louis tutted at him in annoyance. He grabbed for his shirt and began doing up the buttons. 

"Why are all your clothes so time consuming?" Louis whisper shouted. 

"Oh I'm sorry I have a fashion sense and don't just live in tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts." He retorted, voice still a whisper. 

"Oh whatever just hurry up and leave." Louis opened his bedroom door as Harry finished adjusting his collar. 

Louis' mum was currently in the kitchen so Harry was waiting at the top of the stairs behind Louis, clutching at the back of his t-shirt in fear. "Oh my god will you let go, you're acting like a child. I'm gonna distract her just stay here until I get you ok?" He whispered. Harry nodded in response and watched Louis walk down the stairs. 

"Oh hi mum, um I think there might be something wrong with your car, it sounded a bit strange when you pulled up." Harry couldn't help but snort at the terrible lie Louis had come up with.

He heard slight muttering and then the front door opening, before he could figure out what was happening Louis was grabbing ahold of his wrist and walking him to the back door. He heard the front door open again just as Louis pushed him through the back door and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was freezing cold but Harry felt warm. 

When Harry arrived home it was half seven, him and Louis had slept for two hours. They had slept for two hours and almost been caught by his mum, this is exactly why he didn't stay over after sex. He knew it wasn't Louis' fault but he couldn't help feeling slightly miffed at him for being so careless, he could have set an alarm or something. If he didn't stay in the first place then none of this would have happened, but he definitely knew that wasn't Louis' fault.

He walked into his kitchen hoping nobody was in, but huffed when he saw his mum sitting at the table."Oh nice of you to finally decide to come home." There was a frown present on her face and Harry knew he was in for it. 

"Oh sorry I uh had book club." He tried to act casual as he began unlacing his shoes. 

"Yes I know that Harry but not until seven o clock you didn't." She raised her voice slightly and immediately lowered it when she saw her sons dazed expression. "Are you ok?". 

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just tired me and Liam went uh..to the gym." He knew this was a long shot, if he could make her believe this he could make her believe anything. 

She looked up to Harry who was now kicking his shoes into the hallway. "Oh, good that's really good, well done." 

He smiled in reply and made his way up to his room. He did feel slightly guilty about lying to his mum but he wasn't exactly going to tell her he was having sex with a boy from school. 

The next morning he woke to the sound of his phone ringing, it took him a few seconds to realise that it was somebody calling him and not an alarm. He groaned at the rude awakening and accepted the call, expecting it to be Liam he didn't bother to look at the caller ID. 

"What?" He grunted, his voice was raspy from sleep. 

"Well good morning to you too Harold". The voice on the line spoke back enthusiastically, too enthusiastically. It hurt Harry's ears to listen to someone so happy at ten O clock in the morning. It also wasn't Liam's voice he realised just as he went to reply. It was Louis'. As pleased as he was that Louis had actually called him for once he wasn't in the mood for a booty call currently. Who even wanted sex this early? 

"Ugh Louis not now please, we had sex last night, I'm tired." He was sure this boy was some kind of sex addict. 

Louis let out a slight laugh before speaking again "I didn't call about that actually, well not right now anyway.." 

"Please just get on with it I would quite like to go back to sleep." Louis always went off on tangents when he was nervous . 

"Well my mums out tonight and I thought you might want to come over and..." there was a long pause before Louis carried on with the rest of his sentence "hang." 

Harry was completely dumbstruck, when did they ever 'hang'? He was too tired to deal with this, it hurt his head. "I can't, I'm hanging out with Liam today." He spoke back, feeling slightly guilty, it probably took a lot for Louis to ask him. It wasn't his fault he already had plans with Liam, that's what he told himself anyway. 

Louis waited a while before replying "Ah ok that's a shame I'll just call Zoe." He said casually, Harry froze at his words. Zoe was obsessed with Louis, literally obsessed. She followed him round school like a bad smell and Louis hated her, or so he thought. His favourite thing was making fun of him for it. 

"Why would you call Zoe?" He blurted out before he could stop himself, how did he even have her number? Did they regularly hang out? 

"why wouldn't I, she's a nice girl." He spoke so matter of factly Harry had to remind himself that Louis couldn't actually see his eye roll. 

"Well I was going to say I could just see Liam during the day and come over tonight but it doesn't matter if you're gonna call Zoe." 

"Oh? You sure you're not too busy?" Louis was beaming, Harry could feel it and he wanted to punch him.

Whatever, just call her, have fun." It scared him how bothered he was. He went to hang up but was stopped by Louis' voice, speaking a lot softer than before. 

"No...come over, I want you to". 

"What about Zoe?" His own voice was quiet and soft. 

"I'm not going to call her." Louis said it as if it was the most obvious question in the world. 

"Well why did you say you were going to then?" He questioned, voice raised slightly. 

"Because I wanted you to come over and I knew it would make you change your mind." He was right and he knew he was right, there was no point even denying it. He knew exactly what louis was doing and he hated it, he hated even more that it was working. 

"I'll see you later yeah?" Louis questioned, voice more reluctant than before as if he didn't want to aggravate him any further in fear of him changing his mind. 

"Yeah I'll see you later." He spoke back just as softly before putting the phone down. 

He had slept for another hour before Liam was calling him and declaring he would be over in an hour. Allowing just enough time for him to get showered and dressed before he was barging into his bedroom unannounced. 

"Liam!" He scolded, steadying himself on his bed after nearly falling off it. "I could have been naked or anyth...is that a sandwich? Are you eating a sandwich?Where did you get a sandwich from?" 

"Your mum made it for me." He shrugged off, clearly unaffected by Harry's words. 

"Well I'm glad to see you're making yourself at home, you all right here? Need a drink or anything?" He mocked. 

"Cup of tea would be great actually." He spoke between mouthfuls, pushing a pile of books off the end of Harry's bed and sitting down. 

They spent the majority of the day laid on Harry's bed watching trashy TV, one of their favourite activities. They had only left the room to order pizza and pester Harry's mum to buy it for them. Liam had been laid next to Harry when he turned his head to ask him a question, Harry reluctantly removed his attention from teen cribs. 

"What are we gonna do tonight?" Liam questioned, Harry has completely forgotten to tell him he couldn't do tonight and was reminded of how much of a terrible person he was to ditch his best friend to have sex. 

He sat up and fiddled with his fingers awkwardly "I uh can't do tonight sorry I forgot to mention." He knew he was going to be questioned further. Liam knew the ins and outs of his life and knew full well Saturday nights consisted of him doing absolutely nothing. 

"Since when do you have plans that don't involve me?" He looked hurt. 

"It's just my mum I..uh said I would help her make dinner". 

"You can't hang out because you're helping your mum make dinner?" He looked baffled, Harry's excuses were the worst. "I can help too, she won't mind." 

He soon went back to watching the TV and Harry was panicking. "No." he shouted, making Liam jump from the bed and punch Harry in the arm. 

"What the hell?" He spluttered, holding both hands over his chest dramatically. 

"Sorry." Harry muttered as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment, because that wasn't at all obvious." She wants it to be a family meal you know, just the four of us. We haven't in ages". He felt like an asshole for saying this, his mum was always saying he was welcome anytime. The lengths he was going to better be worth it. 

Liam's expression softened and he nodded understandingly. "I get it man don't worry about it". He smiled in return and laid back down. He thanked god everyday for a best friend as oblivious as Liam. 

He left at around 6 O clock and Harry had walked him all the way downstairs and out the door to avoid any contact being made between him and a family member. He began getting ready to leave almost instantly afterwards. 

By six thirty he was ready to leave and as he said he would be there by seven he should probably start leaving. However Harry was currently walking around with one shoe on, desperately trying to find the other. He was about to admit defeat and go and look for another pair when suddenly him mum was standing in front of him, his shoe in one hand and her car keys in the other. 

"Where are you off to?" She questioned as she put on her coat that was slung over the stairs. 

"Oh just Liam's." He replied, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to say about his whereabouts. 

She stopped doing up her zip and sent him a confused look "Liam's? But he was just here, he could have stayed for dinner." 

He was panicking again "yeah uh he had to get on with a bit of homework first, his parents are out tonight so we have to look after his dog." Another brilliant excuse. He wasn't sure if his mum believed him or not but either way she shrugged it off and asked him if he wanted a lift. He declined which didn't ring any alarm bells because he walked everywhere. It was times like this when he was grateful his friends and family were so unobservant.

Arriving at Louis' house unnerved Harry, he had been there more times than he could count but never like this. If he was on his own he would come in through the back door and if he was with Louis he would just follow him through the front door. He had never been in the situation of being at his front door alone. He had been stood there for a good few minutes before he raised his arm to knock on the door, just before his hand reached the door it was being pulled open revealing a disgruntled looking Louis. 

His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was fluffy, he looked like he had been asleep. "What are you doing? I looked out the window and saw you just staring at the door." His voice was deep and barely audible. He had been asleep. 

"I was just about to knock, calm yourself." Harry pushed past Louis into his hallway. He was suddenly very aware of his surroundings, the clothes slung over the stairs, the multiple pairs of shoes scattered around. He realised he had never noticed any of these details before. He was still taking off his own shoes when Louis had walked past him and dissapeared into a room a little way down the hallway. He had no idea where anything was so followed shortly after. 

He found Louis sitting on the sofa with his head across the arm rest. He looked tired and quite grumpy, this wasn't new to Harry. He took a seat next to Louis and reached for a controller from the table in front of him, pointing it at the TV and attempting to turn it on. 

"It's not that one" Louis muttered, his voice was harsh and laced with sleep. 

"Well which one is it then?" He bit back, he was getting a bit tired of Louis' attitude, he was the one that had invited him over in the first place. He was completely fine this morning. Louis didn't reply he just reached over to the other side of the table and picked up a different remote, pointing it at the TV and placing it next to Harry's leg. 

Harry spent five minutes silently flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch, he could feel Louis grow even grumpier so he decided on come dine with me. He sat for another half an hour without a word before turning to Louis "What is wrong with you?" his voice was as soft as Louis' had been this morning. 

He moved his head from the armrest at Harry's words and momentarily looked at him "Nothing." He brushed off, standing up and looking down at him "Do you wanna order some food or something?" He questioned nonchalantly. 

Harry nodded in reply, he decided not to press the matter any further. At least Louis was talking to him now. 

"You all right with Chinese? There's one round the corner." Louis was already picking up his car keys so Harry didn't think his reply really mattered. Not that he was bothered, he had eaten two large pizzas with Liam only a few hours ago. 

As they got into the car Harry turned to Louis, a confused expression across his face "If it's round the corner why are you driving?" 

Louis scoffed "If you haven't realised I'm not feeling too great Harold, don't really want to go out in the cold and make myself worse." Harry instantly felt relieved, Louis was sick that's why he was being so moody. Not because he hated Harry. "Why don't you drive? You're 17 right?" Louis questioned. 

"Oh, I just don't want to participate in destroying the planet." He said it so casually Louis couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"Of course." He replied, a smile creeping onto his face. Harry could only smile at his lightening mood. 

As they reached the Chinese Harry suddenly realised how strange it would look for them to be together on a Saturday night if anyone from school saw them. He was going to voice this to Louis but he was already opening his door to get out. "No wait, I'll go in." 

"No it's alright Harry I can do it." He looked grumpy again and Harry wished he wasn't so difficult. 

"Just stay here Louis, I'll do it. If they can even hear you telling them the order then they'll probably spit in our food because you're being so grumbly." He didn't mean it unkindly he was just being honest and buying a take away wasn't a big deal. 

Louis slumped back in his chair and stared ahead of him. Harry took this as a silent acceptance He undid his own seatbelt and began opening the car door, laughing at how over dramatic he was being. 

Louis pressed a hand to his arm "Duck pancakes." He said, still not making eye contact with Harry. 

After they had eaten Louis was in a substantially better mood. He was currently leaning down by the DVD player with a copy of Elf in his hand because it was 'basically Christmas'. "Louis it's the middle of November." Harry had tried to reason with him but he was having none of it. 

"Oh I'm sorry shall we put the grinch on instead? I'm sure you can relate to that a lot more." He retaliated, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Oh shut up." Harry laughed as he threw a pillow at Louis' face. Louis threw it back at him and made his way over to the sofa, sitting next to Harry. They were sitting so close Harry could feel Louis' hand brush his, neither of them said anything.

The film finished at about ten and Harry was pretty sure he should start leaving or his mum was going to figure out that there was something going on. He stood from his seat and Louis copied movements. 

He took a few steps toward Harry, instinctively placing a hand to his waist. Harry didn't react. "It's late." He mumbled, looking down at his feet awkwardly. "When's your mum coming back?". 

"She's not back until tomorrow afternoon, my sisters are at dad's so they won't be back until late tomorrow." His breath was hot on Harry's face. Harry moved his gaze to the boy stood in front of him and moved his arms so they were slung across His shoulders. 

"You could stay over." Louis whispered, rubbing his hands up Harry's sides. 

"Ok." Harry knew he shouldn't stay, there was only so many times he could lie to his mum. But with Louis in front of him with his arms around him and soft eyes he couldn't bring himself to say no. 

Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. It wasn't forceful, it was gentle and warm. Harry moved his hands so they were on either side of Louis' face. He could feel Louis' lips curling into a smile. 

The moment was ruined a few seconds later when Louis sneezed, almost on Harry's face. Harry jumped back in fear, covering his face with his arms. He remembered that Louis was still sick and he had just kissed the germs in his mouth, now he was probably going to get sick as well. 

"That was the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me." He said, half laughing. He moved back to the sofa as Louis put on another film. This time he went for shawshank redemption, something Harry could get with. He made Louis sit on the other end of the sofa so his germs couldn't get to him anymore than they already had. Louis had huffed at him but obliged.

A quarter of the way through the movie Louis stood up and walked straight over to Harry, sitting right next to him, he didn't look at Harry he just smirked and focused on the TV screen. Harry wanted to protest but he liked the feeling of Louis' arm against his. He slowly began raising his right arm to place around Louis' neck. He felt like a teenage boy on a date, it took him a few seconds to realise that was exactly what he was. 

Louis stiffened momentarily but soon relaxed into the touch, neither of them looked at the other. They sat next to eachother, Harry's arm thrown around Louis' shoulder and Louis' head on Harry's shoulder until the movie finished. They both stayed positioned there when the TV screen was sat on the menu. They only moved when Louis stood and held out a hand for Harry to take. 

Harry didn't hesitate this time, he just took the hand in front of him and followed Louis up to his bedroom. It was only when He woke up at 9 O clock the next morning with Louis pressed against his back that he realised they didn't even have sex.


End file.
